This application claims the priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 10-306687 filed on Oct. 28, 1998, which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine, such as slot machine, pachinko machine, pachislo gaming machine, or the like; and, in particular, to a gaming machine adapted to inform a player of an estimation of the probability of occurrence of a special game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional gaming machine will be explained, by way of example, in regard to a slot machine which is a typical gaming machine.
A conventional slot machine can start a game when a game medal is inserted therein. When a player operates a start switch after a game starting condition is set in order, a plurality of reels rotate, so that a plurality of symbols formed on the surface of each reel move at a high speed. Then, when the player operates the respective stop switches corresponding to the individual reels, the latter stop rotating, whereby a plurality of symbols formed on the reel surfaces are displayed in their stopped state.
Here, in the case where the symbols thus displayed in their stopped state constitute a predetermined combination, then game medals are paid out or a special game known as so-called big bonus game can be played.
Though each reel stops according to the operation of its corresponding stop switch performed by the player, the stopping position of the respective reel is not determined solely depending on the operation timing of the stop switch. Namely, the slot machine is controlled by a control unit such that winning modes occur at a predetermined probability of occurrence, while the reels are controlled to rotate and stop such that, only when a winning mode is allowed to occur by the control unit, the mode of symbols displayed in their stopped state constitute this winning mode.
This feature is aimed at balancing the profit of players against the profit of game parlors, and eliminating differences in gaming skills among the players and thereby allowing the games to be played fairly. For example, the probability of occurrence of a big bonus game, which is a special game, can be set at six stages within the range of 1/240 to 1/300. The control unit controls the reels to rotate and stop according to thus set probability of occurrence, thereby generating big bonus games.
Meanwhile, players wish to know the probability of occurrence of special games in each gaming machine in order to play games more advantageously. Namely, if the players can perceive the probability of occurrence of special games in each gaming machine, they can enhance the expectation of occurrence of special games, thereby being able to further enjoy gaming.
In view of the above-mentioned circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine which allows, according to a preset probability of occurrence, a player to play a special game more advantageous than a normal game, the gaming machine being further adapted to allow the player to fully enjoy the pleasure of gaming by informing the player of the probability of occurrence of the special game.
If the probability of occurrence of the special game is reported to the player in detail, however, there will be a possibility of games being played only with the gaming machines advantageous to players, whereby the balance between the profit of players and the profit of the game parlors may be lost. If the balance between the profit of players and the profit of game parlors cannot be established, games cannot be played soundly. On the other hand, if the players can estimate, to a certain degree, which probability of occurrence of special games the gaming machines playing games are set at, they can select the gaming machines assumed to be set at a higher probability of occurrence, so as to play games therewith, whereby the pleasure of gaming in the gaming machines may further enhance.
Therefore, when informing players of the probability of occurrence of special games in each gaming machine, it may be considered preferable that, instead of the detailed probability of occurrence of special games, somewhat rough one be indicated.
Also, as with the above-mentioned slot machine, other gaming machines such as pachinko machine, pachislo gaming machine, and the like include those which preset the probability of occurrence of special games and allow players to play the special games according to thus set probability of occurrence, thereby having similar problems.
Therefore, it is another object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine which allows, according to a preset probability of occurrence, a player to play a special game more advantageous than a normal game, the gaming machine being further adapted to allow the player to fully enjoy the pleasure of gaming, while balancing the profits of players and game parlors, by informing the player of an estimation of the probability of occurrence of the special game.
For achieving the above-mentioned object, the gaming machine of the present invention has the following characteristic features.
The gaming machine in accordance with a first aspect of the present invention is a gaming machine which causes a game to be played on condition that a game medium is inserted therein, and allows a player to play a special game more advantageous than a normal game when a predetermined condition is achieved according to a preset probability of occurrence; the gaming machine comprising apparatus for setting the probability of occurrence of the special game at a plurality of stages, and an indicator for informing the player of a set value set by the apparatus for setting.
The gaming machine in accordance with a second aspect of the present invention is a gaming machine which causes a game to be played on condition that a game medium is inserted therein, and allows a player to play a special game more advantageous than a normal game when a predetermined condition is achieved according to a preset probability of occurrence; the gaming machine comprising apparatus for setting the probability of occurrence of the special game at a plurality of stages, and an indicator for informing the player of a set value set by the apparatus for setting, wherein the indicator comprises light-emitting source adapted to emit light in a plurality of light-emitting patterns, the light-emitting patterns in the light-emitting source being changed according to the set value set by the apparatus for setting, so as to inform the player of the set value set by the apparatus for setting.
The gaming machine in accordance with a third aspect of the present invention is a gaming machine which causes a game to be played on condition that a game medium is inserted therein, and allows a player to play a special game more advantageous than a normal game when a predetermined condition is achieved according to a preset probability of occurrence; the gaming machine comprising apparatus for setting the probability of occurrence of the special game at a plurality of stages, and an indicator for informing the player of a set value set by the apparatus for setting, wherein the indicator comprises sound effect generator adapted to generate a plurality of sound effect patterns, the sound effect patterns generated from the sound effect generator being changed according to the set value set by the apparatus for setting, so as to inform the player of the set value set by the apparatus for setting.
The gaming machine in accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention is a gaming machine which causes a game to be played on condition that a game medium is inserted therein, and allows a player to play a special game more advantageous than a normal game when a predetermined condition is achieved according to a preset probability of occurrence; the gaming machine comprising apparatus for setting the probability of occurrence of the special game at a plurality of stages, and an indicator for informing the player of a set value set by the apparatus for setting; wherein the indicator comprises light-emitting source adapted to emit light in a plurality of light-emitting patterns, and sound effect generator adapted to generate a plurality of sound effect patterns, the light-emitting patterns in the light-emitting source and the sound effect patterns generated from the sound effect generator being changed according to the set value set by the apparatus for setting, so as to inform the player of the set value set by the apparatus for setting.
The gaming machine in accordance with a fifth aspect of the present invention is a gaming machine which causes a game to be played on condition that a game medium is inserted therein, and allows a player to play a special game more advantageous than a normal game when a predetermined condition is achieved according to a preset probability of occurrence; the gaming machine comprising apparatus for setting the probability of occurrence of the special game at a plurality of stages; random number generator for generating a random number within a predetermined numerical range; apparatus for determining, according to a set value set by the apparatus for setting and a random number value generated by the random number generator, an estimation of the set value set by the apparatus for setting; and an indicator for informing, according to the determination made by the apparatus for determining, the player of the estimation of the set value set by the apparatus for setting.
The gaming machine in accordance with a sixth aspect of the present invention has the characteristic features of that in accordance with the fifth aspect, and is further characterized in that the apparatus for determining determines the estimation of the set value by adding the set value set by the apparatus for setting and the random number value generated by the random number generator together and ranking the resulting value under a predetermined condition, and in that the indicator performs an indication corresponding to the ranking effected by the apparatus for determining.
The gaming machine in accordance with a seventh aspect of the present invention has the characteristic features of that in accordance with the fifth or sixth aspect, and is further characterized in that the indicator comprises light-emitting source adapted to emit light in a plurality of light-emitting patterns, the light-emitting patterns in the light-emitting source being changed, so as to inform the player of the estimation of the set value set by the apparatus for setting.
The gaming machine in accordance with an eighth aspect of the present invention has the characteristic features of that in accordance with the fifth or sixth aspect, and is further characterized in that the indicator comprises sound effect generator adapted to generate a plurality of sound effect patterns, the sound effect patterns generated from the sound effect generator being changed, so as to inform the player of the estimation of the set value set by the apparatus for setting.
The gaming machine in accordance with a ninth aspect of the present invention has the characteristic features of that in accordance with the fifth or sixth aspect, and is further characterized in that the indicator comprises light-emitting source adapted to emit light in a plurality of light-emitting patterns, and sound effect generator adapted to generate a plurality of sound effect patterns, the light-emitting patterns in the light-emitting source and the sound effect patterns generated from the sound effect generator being changed, so as to inform the player of the estimation of the set value set by the apparatus for setting.
The gaming machine in accordance with a tenth aspect of the present invention has characteristic features of that in accordance with one of the first to ninth aspects, and is further characterized in that the indicator performs an indication upon winning of the special game.
Further, the gaming machine in accordance with a first aspect of the present invention is a gaming machine which causes a game to be played on condition that a game medium is inserted therein, and allows a player to play a special game more advantageous than a normal game when a predetermined condition is achieved according to a preset probability of occurrence; the gaming machine comprising setting means for setting the probability of occurrence of the special game at a plurality of stages, and indicating means for informing the player of a set value set by the setting means.